Forever Un ciclo sin Fin
by NanaharaSaya16
Summary: El concepto de la eternidad es para algunos algo filosófico, para otros podría significar el mas grande de los castigos. La eternidad, palabra que marca que nunca tendrá fin y menos cuando es un ciclo, tal cual el de un humano, ya que la vida y la muerte nos rigen. Pero jamas hemos pensado en lo que estas dos entidades sienten de su destino, la eternidad, su vida, su castigo...


**FOREVER**

Hemos estado aquí antes, ¿Cuántas veces han sido?, ni si quiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que en verdad estuvimos cerca de lograrlo. Tantos años en el mismo circulo, viendo caer todo desde el mismo lugar donde inicia todo.

No te lo negare, estoy cansada de esto, ¿Por qué si quiera sigo intentado estar de pie?, ¿Por qué siempre he repetido esto?, ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir cuanto tuviste la oportunidad?, simplemente no lo entiendo. Ya ni las lágrimas que tantas veces derrame, lograran apaciguar este gran sentimiento de la ira. Si, te odio, mas que a nada en este lugar, te odio mas que a mi propia existencia, te odio mas que al caos que ahora nos rodea, te odio mas que a la misma existencia.

Un lugar cubierto por el caos, todo esta derrumbándose, el cielo antes azul esta ahora bañado en rojo y negro, las nubes blancas se perdieron en la oscuridad, el pasto, las flores, todo lo que una vez estuvo vivo ahora está muriendo, no falta mucho para que todo colapse. Todo lo que una vez juramos proteger y cuidar ahora se ha vuelto a destruir, ya no puedo soportar esto mas…

No me importa lo que pienses de mi, no me importa si borras mis recuerdos y vuelves a iniciar todo, al final cuando el caos venga de nuevo todo vendrá de golpe, caeré de nuevo como siempre lo he hecho, solo he fingido ser fuerte para ti, ni si quiera se cuándo fue que empecé a fingir, simplemente fue algo que vino conmigo desde hace muchos ciclos, pero si con esto ogro terminar lo que tu tanto anhelas, creme que la paz en este cuerpo ya no será falsa.

Solo aquella arma que fue bañada en tu sangre, será la única capaz de tomar tu suspiro…

…..

-Te has tardado.-fue lo único que dijiste tan pronto me viste, con esa sonrisa que me enferma, con esos ojos brillantes como el sol y tu cabello como el fuego manchado en humo y sangre, oh, y tu frágil cuerpo antes vigoroso y lleno de vida y ahora no eres ni la sombra de eso. Todo esta muriendo en ti de nuevo….

-Siempre he tardado lo mismo, he visto esto una y otra vez para saber cual es el momento exacto para venir hacia ti.-respondí sin acercarme a ti mientras acariciaba el filo de la daga detrás de mis vestimentas…-¿tenias miedo de que no viniera?

No pude evitar sonreír ante mi propio comentario, estaba bien sentirse algo superior de vez en cuando, pero ahora quería serlo en todo el lapso que faltara antes de que todo acabara. Para cuando volví a fijar mi vista en ti, fue cuando mi sonrisa desapareció de golpe, aun sonriendo con tranquilidad mientras acariciabas las heridas de tu cuerpo y mirabas tu sangre, tu débil mano se alzo ante mi.

-El miedo es una emoción sin sentido, eso lo aprendí después de repetir esto una y otra vez.-respondiste sonriéndome….-¿no será el que siente miedo eres tu Serena?

Tan arrogante como siempre y a la vez tan bella, sin duda alguna eres lo que mas odio….

-Los años te han vuelto mas débil.-respondí lanzando mi capa hacia ti, cubriendo tus heridas, tu apenas si podías abrigarte

-¿tu crees?, yo me siento igual que siempre.

¿Acaso tu no odias esto?, ¿Cuántos años has repetido este ciclo antes de que me envolvieras en tus manos?, ¿acaso, piensas estar así toda la eternidad?

-Debiste sentirte diferente alguna vez en todo este tiempo.-te mire de nuevo mientras tu observabas el cielo sonriendo.

-Puede ser…

Tantas respuestas incompletas, y tantas preguntas que quieren saber todo a profundidad, no hay lugar a dudas en que tu jamás me comprenderás. Al final de esto siempre esperaba que tu quisieras un cambio, que ya no quisieras que esto pasase, ver lo que tanto amaste siendo destruido por tus hijos, tus propios hijos, me enoje, grite y llore cada vez que esto pasaba, porque a quien lastimaban y hacían llorar era a ti, pero ahora me di cuenta que fue un error, por mi fue quien debí llorar, por estar sufriendo, por mi debí gritar cuando estaba pidiendo que pararan, por mi debí estar enojada cuando me lastimaban, pero no lo hice, siempre fue por ti, todo siempre fue en vano.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-alce mi voz mientras el fuego se embravecía, el humo se hacia poco a poco más espeso y como siempre a este punto ya solo quedan unos minutos para que todo acabará.

-Claro, dime.-volteaste a verme con esa sonrisa que en verdad odiaba

-¿Por qué repites esto?

-¿ummm?

-¿Nunca has querido que esto siempre fuera diferente?, ¿Acaso no te has cansado de ver esto una y otra vez?, ¿Por qué simplemente detienes todo cuando ya alguien empieza a hacerte daño?, ¿Por qué dejas que continúen?, ¿acaso no te amas?.-por fin pude preguntarte esto, pude ver como tu sonrisa poco a poco se desvanecía y mirabas con tus ojos débiles todo a tu alrededor para después ver el exterior, por una vez en mi vida, puedo decir que tu expresión sin esa sonrisa es lo mas placentero en estos momentos, esperaba que con eso entendieras un poco a donde quería llegar, y después tal vez aunque muy en el fondo de mi ser pudiéramos cambiar esto, pero era una minúscula esperanza porque en ti, ya no se que es la verdad y la falsedad.

-No….

No pude evitar abrir mis ojos en una leve sorpresa, de nuevo volteaste a verme con una sonrisa. Me das asco Kanade

-¿Por qué? acerque a ti con el arma cubierta con mis ropajes.

-¿en verdad tengo que decirte esto de nuevo?

-¿Qué?.-ahora yo era la sorprendida, cuando te acercaste a mi, no me di cuenta cuando tus manos llegaron a mis ropajes y sacaste con una agilidad que pocas veces te había visto el arma que traía escondida, puedo jurar que en ese momento mi fue drenada de un soplo.

-Yo debería hacer la pregunta Serena, ¿tu no estas cansada de lo mismo?.-tu mirada suave ahora era dura como el hierro, tus pálidas y débiles manos acariciaban la daga con suavidad….-¿Cuánto mas, tengo que repetir esto contigo?

"¿de que estas hablando?". Fue lo que me pregunte en mi mente, sin poder apartar mi vista de ti. Me diste la espalda y caminaste con cuidado por el lugar sin soltar la daga.

-No es la primera vez que haces esto, la primera vez que paso esto, una daga que tú misma hiciste, una daga capaz de matarnos a ambos. Destruir el ciclo de la vida y la muerte.- Pusiste la daga de nuevo en mis manos, la cual yo tome con nerviosismo y casi podía jurar que estaba pálida….-Yo siendo la vida y tu siendo la muerte. Yo reencarnación de Gae y tu reencarnación de Tártaros.

Negué, moví mi cabeza de un lado al otro, mientras agarraba mi cabeza como si doliera y soltaba la daga. ¿yo la muerte?, ¿yo soy Tártaros?, ¿yo estoy provocando tu fin?

-¡Mientes!.-te grite y agarre con fuerza bruta ambas de tus manos, no me importo que gritaras en dolor y pronto tus muñecas comenzaran a sangrar…-¡Yo no soy la muerte!, ¡Yo no estoy provocando tu fin!

-Serena…

-¡Cállate!, ¡Simplemente cállate!.-alce mi mano dispuesta a darte un golpe, pero tú te mantuviste firme , dispuesta a recibir mi golpe, dispuesta a recibir todo mi odio. No puedo creerte, no puedo creer que yo sea la causante de tu fin…

-Lo siento….

-¿lo sientes? Ja, ¡No me vengas con tonterías Kanade!, ¡Explícate!, ¡Dime porque!.- te solté de manera brusca y caíste al suelo provocando un fuerte ruido, y la tierra bajo nosotros comenzó a temblar y agrietarse, solo quedaban pocos minutos…-Mientes, siempre es lo mismo, eres una mentirosa, ¡Una vil mentirosa!

Me puse delante de ti mientras tu tratabas de recuperar el aliento y comenzabas a sobar tus muñecas jadeando en dolor, te quedaban pocos minutos, pero no te dejaría morir, no aun, si en verdad era la muerte, te dejaría sufrir el tiempo necesario para que explicaras tu gran mentira y tambien con ello para que entiendas todo el dolor que he pasado en todos estos malditos años, una maldición provocada por ti. Esta vez no me iba a controlar, verdad o no, sacaría todo lo lleve dentro de mí por tanto tiempo.

-Todo es mentira, tu sonrisa, tu amabilidad, tu amor a los seres que tu misma creaste. Eras su hogar y te destruyeron, eras su calor y ellos te quemaron, tu los amaste, ¡ellos te destruyeron!, ¿Por qué si quiera sigues siempre este ciclo?, ¡Tu jamás amado!, ¡Ellos jamás te amaron!, ¡Todo aquí es un vil teatro!. Nada va a cambiar, esto siempre va a seguir, milenios tras milenios, los humanos jamás se llegaran a entender y tu jamás cambiaras, ¡eres egoísta como ellos!, ¡eres cruel como ellos!, ¡Tu eres una maldición y ellos tu verdugos!.- jadee con dificultad, mi corazón dolía y por alguna razón lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y las cuales cayeron en tu rostro lleno de calma y una mirada suave y llena de ese sentimiento falso, tal cual tú lo eras

Cuando menos me di cuenta, tu mano lastimada tomo mi mano hecha puño, la acariciaste con debilidad al mismo tiempo que comenzabas a toser y la sangre mancha mis ropajes.

-Tu marcas en mi el fin, si quieres hacerme sufrir, esta bien, si quieres destruirme esta bien, si me odias tambien esta bien.-sonreíste y con dificultad te pusiste de pie. Ambos quedamos frente a frente, nunca pensé que tu fueras mas baja que yo, y a la vez fueras tan frágil incluso en estos momentos siempre lucias igual que al inicio de todo, fuerte y llena de vida. Eres vida, es la única verdad que conozco de ti….- Si, fui su hogar y ellos me destruyeron, fui su calor y ellos me lastimaron, los ame y ellos me destruyeron. Una vez me pregunte lo mismo que tu ahora y muchas veces atrás, "¿Por qué sigo con esto?, ¿Por qué no paro?, ¿Por qué me destruyen?, ¿Por qué mi amor siempre es pisoteado?" La respuesta nunca llego, hasta que un día te conocí a ti, ese día en que comenzamos nuestra travesía juntos. El día en que volví a renacer, lo primero que vi fue a ti, llorando, me abrazabas y me pedias perdón.

-Mentiras, jamás lloraría por ti, ni hoy ni nunca.-dije con molestia mientras que con tu mano libre limpiabas mis lagrimas y sonreías, aparte mi vista un momento pero de nuevo con tu tacto aun cálido me hiciste mirarte nuevamente, tu piel se estaba volvieron gris…

-Desde ese día poco a poco fui entendiendo, tu eras mi fin, para detener mi dolor y el de las personas que una vez yo cree, y yo era el inicio que no paraba tu sufrimiento y los seres que cree lo dijeron mas de una vez. La vida es un falsa realidad mientras que la muerte es una triste verdad. Es irónico pero a la vez es cierto. El amor de estos seres es gris, tal cual lo es la vida y la muerte juntas, ninguna es buena, ninguna es mala. Yo creo un ciclo, tu lo terminas, yo doy vida, tu das muerte. Y así como el amor existe entre ellos, tambien estuvo entre nosotros…..

-¿amor?...-abrí mis ojos en sorpresa y tu asentiste con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"La vida crea regalos para la muerte, muestra de amor y cariño. Ellos jamás se han de tocar, jamás se han de conocer, porque su amor esta condenado". Fue lo que descubrí aquel día cuando volví a despertar y tu ya no estabas junto a mi, el mismo ciclo en que tu acabaste con mi vida por primera vez con tus propias manos.-te tambaleaste y yo por inercia te sostuve en mis manos con delicadeza…-He muerto en tus brazos muchas veces, pero es el mejor final que puedo tener antes de que no me vuelvas a recordar….

-….

-No fuiste la única que se cansó de este ciclo sin fin, yo también al ver como nos volvíamos a reunir y que el final siempre fuera el mismo, no fuiste la única que llego a odiar a la otra por existir y no darse cuenta de lo que la otro sufría, no fuiste la única que lloro por el dolor al ver lo que pasaba, no fuiste la única quien lloro por amor….-Acariciaste una vez mas mi rostro con tu mano ahora totalmente negra, y que cuando la tome esta se comenzó hacer polvo….-¿Sabes?, jure nunca llorar de nuevo, pero…. No lo puedo evitar, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que en verdad logre expresar lo que sentía…

-Kanade yo…-y antes de que pudiera decir algo todo fue cubierta en oscuridad y tu cuerpo se convirtió en polvo frente a mis ojos, todo el caos, el humo denso y las nubes oscuras desparecieron dejando un frio vacío. No había nada a mi alrededor solo era una soledad profunda.

Un lugar sin vida….

-Así que, ¿esto es lo que siempre he visto después de que te vas?.-dije a la nada mirando tus cenizas, mis lagrimas cayeron sobre las mismas, con mis manos tome tus cenizas, tratando casi de aferrarme a ti aunque ya no estuvieras, te odio en verdad, ¿Por qué cuando ya he tomado la decisión de destruirte, tu me destruyes a mi?, ¿Por qué juegas con mi corazón y mi mente?, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte?, ¡¿dime porque?!

No supe cuanto tiempo pase llorando sobre tus cenizas, ni si quiera se podía decir que en esos instantes existiera el tiempo, pero solo me quede ahí, llorando, y abrazando tus cenizas.

Siempre has sabido como romperme, solo tú has conocido como tocar lo mas profundo de mi ser, incluso cuando yo empecé a odiarte sabias como llegar a mi corazón, y ahora lo has vuelto a hacer, solo tu, siempre has sido tu…Kanade

Ahora entiendo mas tus palabras, "La muerte desea el calor de la vida, sin saber que la vida siempre estará junto a ella…"

No recuerdo nada de lo que dijiste, y mucho menos lograste contarme mas sobre mi pasado, mi verdadero pasado y que tu ocultaste tanto tiempo solo para ahorrarme el dolor de la soledad. No puedo decir si lo que hiciste estuvo bien o estuvo mal, en este momento no puedo juzgarte, todo me duele, la cabeza, mi cuerpo, mi corazón….mi alama….solo puedo decir es que siempre estuviste a mi lado, te comencé amando pero mis celos y mi poca compresión sobre tus sentimientos me hizo odiarte, no te puedo pedir perdón, solo puedo esperarte….

…

Perdí la noción de mi. Abrí mis ojos con cuidado, tus cenizas ya no estaban. En cambio había algo brillante en mis manos, mis ojos se abrieron aun mas en la sorpresa, no recordaba que tuviera algo cuando cerré mis ojos. Aquel objeto era una hermosa joya en forma de flor, era transparente y tenia luz propia como el sol, tan cálido. ¿ya era tiempo?...

Con cuidado me puse de pie y volteé hacia atrás, mi cuerpo se movía por inercia, mi cuerpo ya había hecho esto antes…

Un hermoso estante de color blanco y tonos dorados se encontraba a mi espalda, la cual tenía una hendidura con la forma exacta de esta gema en mis manos.

Comencé a caminar hacia ese estante y cuando estuve frente al mismo, no dude en poner la hermosa gema en la hendidura del estante. Pronto el brillo de la gema comenzó a crecer de manera suave que pude mantener mi vista en todo momento. El estante comenzó a ser rodeado de flores y raíces, donde pronto un árbol emergió, un árbol de hojas blancas y flores de color amarillo fuego, un color idéntico al sol y el aroma del árbol era igual de fresco que el de los océanos y ríos.

Retrocedí al ver como las raíces tocaron el suelo y la vida volvió, toda la oscuridad se dispersó, esta vez no pude mantener mis ojos abiertos cuando la luz en el árbol se hizo muy fuerte.

Sea lo que haya pasado, solo puedo decir que el viento volvió a golpear mis mejillas, bajo mis pies volví a sentir el césped, así como tambien los pequeños insectos recorriendo mis pies descalzados como si nada hubiera pasado, y el sonido de las aves cantando y algunos sonidos de animales hicieron que abriera mis ojos y volviera a ver el lugar donde he pasado mi eterna vida tal cual como antes de que decayera. Pero no estaban ellos aún, por una parte estaba feliz de no verlos, pero sabía que aquello causaría una gran tristeza a cierta persona.

Otra vez habían vuelto al punto de inicio, solo que esta vez tenia todos mis recuerdos, aquello me extraño por un par de momentos que no le di importancia ya que ahora lo que importaba era solo ella. Me di vuelta hacia donde había puesta esa hermosa gema y fue ahí donde el estante, el árbol y las flores que emergieron regresaron a su punto de inicio, aquella gema, de la cual pronto tomo la forma que yo conocía, me acerque a paso lento sin querer asustarla o incluso temía que se rompiese, solo cuando vi que esta dejo su brillo exactamente en el punto donde esta el corazón fue que me acerque, alce mi mano hacia el manto que cubría su cuerpo pero no su bello e irreconocible cabello naranja tal cual el sol.

No pude evitar abrazarla, tu presencia me había hecho mucha falta, demasiada. Te odie con todo mi corazón, pero te amo con todo mi ser…

¿podrás tú, aun amarme Kanade?

Incluso si tu respuesta es un no, te juro que siempre estaré junto a ti, en todo momento, hasta que por fin, encontremos nuestro final…

…..

…

…

…

…

El viento soplo suavemente, los árboles se sacudían y los rayos del sol cubrieron aquel rostro nievo.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, encontrándose con un amplio manto de color azul rodeado de esponjosos algodones flotantes, un calor cálido caía sobre su rostro pero este no lastimaba, era suave tal cual como el color verde de aquel ser lleno de vida y que sus palabras eran pronunciadas por las suaves brisas y daba una frescura bajo todo lo que sus ojos veían. Sin duda alguna, era lo mas bello que había visto.

Solo hasta que se encontró con alguien, ese alguien con ojos de el mismo color del cielo, un azul claro mirándola con suavidad, lleno de felicidad de verla, cosa que tambien le causaba una felicidad inmensa pero había un problema

¿Quién era esa persona?

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo, espero que se encuentren muy bien.

Este ONE SHOT ya se lo debía a cierto escritor que en verdad admiro mucho y la verdad es que si me tarde demasiado, esto debia estar listo para el 14 de Febrero pero por varias cosas en especial deberes de adultos se me ha dificultado bastante el escribir, pero aun asi aqui les traigo este One Shot que en verdad no se que me fume o que paso solo que cuando comence a escribir ya estaba la idea y todo esto.

Aun asi espero les guste mucho como a mi me encanto escribirlo aunque aun no se como lo hice XD (Obviamente con los dedos para teclear XD)

Os quiero cositas guapas

One Shot hecho para Ayrton Scar, si lees esto, sos mi idolo te debo muchas lecturas qwq, aun asi te quiero uwu


End file.
